


The Altar

by atinyinwonderland



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland
Summary: After three years, you find him beside you at the altar.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Altar

Nobody could’ve guessed three years ago you’d be standing here, together. The altar was carved out of marble, its surface almost glowing whiter from the light coming in through the tall windows on each side. The scene was pristine, breathtaking, just like him. It shouldn’t have stunned you that much, the realisation that he could still have that effect on you. Just his presence awoke a flutter in your chest one would’ve thought you’d grown immune to after all these years. Even in this place of worship, every one of your thoughts belonged to him.

The deep voice of the priest spoke words of love and union that made your mind wander back to moments stuck in times past.

Yeosang looking at you tenderly that autumn night that made you fall for him. The smile that stuck on his lips for hours after you first kissed him. Those nights at the beginning when sleeping was just not that important, no more at least than answering one more text. The morning walks to university, coffe in one hand and him on the other. The laughter after both your attempts at cooking, which somehow always led to ordering take out. The taste of his skin during sex, his hand always clinging to yours. The feeling of bliss at waking up to him, locks covering his face as you watched him dream. His arms strong around your waist when he felt like hugging you. The smell of his shampoo mixed with yours as you played in the shower, water splashing everywhere. That trip to the beach where you took care of his sunburnts from falling asleep under the sun. The promises you made with each kiss, silent agreements to keep loving each other.

The question brought you back to the chapel. It was simple, yes or no, but it bore so much meaning that the whole atmosphere shifted in anticipation. You looked at Yeosang beside you, a sad smile lingered on his lips as he stared at you too.

The bride said yes. The groom lifted her veil. Their pact sealed with a kiss.

Nobody could’ve guessed three years ago you’d be standing here, together but complete strangers, witnesses to a love other than yourselves’. You returned his smile and turned your eyes towards the altar. Your promises were broken long ago. The flutter in your chest settled down until it died, any trace of a feeling fleeting back to the dark corner where it had belonged for years now.


End file.
